


Hero Souls

by Passing_Cloud0



Category: Dark Souls III, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akatani "Yamikumo" Mikumo and Midoriya Izuku are Twins, Dark Souls (Video Game) References, Kidnapping, Multi, Older Sibling Akatani "Yamikumo" Mikumo, Protective Akatani "Yamikumo" Mikumo, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Younger Sibling Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passing_Cloud0/pseuds/Passing_Cloud0
Summary: Izuku and Mikumo, future heroes. These twins born to a firekeeper are immensely powerful on their own. For they are the reincarnations of Lothric and Lorean respectively.So what happens when their mother is forcibly returned to the world she came from? Will they be able to save her from thedarkness?
Relationships: Akatani "Yamikumo" Mikumo & Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover I've wanted to make for a few months. Features Twins Izuku and Mikumo, characters from DS3, and antagonists DS3 player.

_**Firelink Shrine** _

* * *

Within a chamber carved into the slope of a moutain, four figures surrounded a flame. These figures spoke in hushed murmurs, so quiet that figures within the chamber were unable to hear.

"We have no choice but to intervene, he would damn us to spend eternity here if we don't." This came from a man wearing a assortment of chainmail for head and chest, a leather tunic over the chainmail, metal pauldrons over his joints and left shoulder, and a crimson cape hanging limply off his shoulders. This man felt that what they were about to do was a necessary evil. 

The man gave a glance towards another in the group, a shorter figure with ratty everything. Their trousers, their top, their pig skin shoes, even their witch hat looking mask was ratty. "Greirat. You are the only one that stands a chance of taking the souls from him. You are our only hope." The figure said.

The scruffy looking figure sighed. "I know he isn't who we thought he was, but won't he bring this wretched age to an end? Is it not his sacred duty as a lord of Cinder?"

The next to speak, a platinum blond woman sporting a silver crown over her eyes, aged dark grey gown, blouse, and jacket. "It was supposed to be his duty, before he killed our lords and hoarded away their souls. If I understand his silent scheming, he plans to prolong the era of fire."

The last, a woman hunched over, wearing a crimson and violet robe covering and matching hood finally spoke. "He is far gone. Soon he will face the twin princes. If we are to be successful, then we will need Greirat to ambush him when their souls are released from their bodies." 

She then turned to face Greirat, seeing not his ratty clothes and ignoble methods, but his noble purpose and hope. "Greirat, upon your ambush, you must kill him, or he will kill you. Take any soul you can find, then return to us. From there, Olivia will handle the souls."

Everyone turned to the platinum blond dressed in grey. "I have been doing some reading with Orbeck, Cornyx, and Karla. We came across a way to leave. Cornyx believes Souls depart this world, reaching a true final resting place. We could leave despite the curse. It was through Karla that a binding curse was discovered. The level of magic needed would be covered by Orbeck."

The platinum blond was smiling, until she wasn't. The flaming pit before them glowed brighter, the armored man going up stairs to a higher level, the poorly dressed man scurrying through a hole in the wall, the older woman in colored robes sat in an ornate wooden chair a distance from the flames. Meanwhile, the woman in grey shivered in terror.

  
_He's back..._

  
From the flames, emerged a figure wearing a full set of heavy armor, holding a claymore in hand. Although the woman couldn't see him, she could 'see' him.

"A-Ashen one, you're back." Stated the terrified woman. 'Ashen one' put the claymore away, leaving only his fist.  
"A-ashen one, I d-do believe Lord Ludleth wished to s-speak with you."  
'Ashen one' got a bit closer, about a foot or two away.  
"A-Ashen one, p-p-please..."   
'Ashen one' threw a punch at the lady's abdomen only for her to jolt awake while screaming out pleads of mercy.

She took a moment to calm her racing heart, focusing on the sound of breathing next to her while taking deep breaths herself. It wasn't long before a larger hand snaked it's way into hers and squeezed. It helped to calm her. She slowed her breathing to hear the man she fell in love with whisper quiet assurances. Eventually she returned to sleep with her husband.

* * *

**_Musutafu, Japan_ **

* * *

Here she was, on her way home with two bundles of joy. As her husband, Hisashi Midoriya drove her home, she decided to finally ask her question.

She turned to her husband, remembering the feel of his fluffy mess of curls, the pointed chin, straight nose, and wide, expressive eyes. The verbal description given in addition was 'awesome black hair, super handsome face, diamond outline like freckles'. 

She speaks to Hisashi. "Hisashi, I must know, so tell me what Izuku and Mikumo look like."

Hisashi takes a moment, before saying "They are a sight Olivia. They have hair like mine, fluffy, curly hair. Both boys have your hair color. They both have my freckles. They have your face though. I think they have your eye color. Their eyes are golden." Hisashi would have continued, but he felt the mood in the car change. He then remembered that Olivia had her eyes forcibly removed by the church back in her previous world. Her eyes were a touchy subject for her.

He decided to shift from her trauma to something she would definitely think about. "So there's also the matter of how Izuku looks kinda frail. The good news is we can help him, just need to follow the doctor's orders." Olivia lets out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She felt thankful that her children could live, and that she had Hisashi and others to help her. They arrived to a modified gothic cathedral, home. To the left of the double doors stood 10 Sunburst Guard, formerly known as the Abyss Watchers. A black haired figure clad in durable cloth and metal over joints steps foward.

"Welcome back Olivia!" said the figure enthusiastically. Almost as an afterthought he greets her husband, "Hisashi."

A similarly dressed figure with brown hair and shorter by two inches steps forward.

"Welcome back Olivia!" said the man. Most of the figures smiled towards Olivia. Some wouldn't because they just don't, but the atmosphere of the front yard was bordering celebratory, the two platinum blond children filling the Sunburst Guards with hope towards a future.

Half the guards enter to defend Olivia and the residents, the others stand guard outside to deter and protect. Olivia was guided by Hisashi's hands on her back to the garden, and down into a nice relaxing lounge chair. There she sat, listening to the babbling of her children, feeling the sun on her skin when she hears familiar shuffling. The sound of someone carefully lowering their weight into a lounge chair draws her attention over to the older women, wearing a simple dark blue gown, her auburn hair mixed with streaks of grey in it here and there.

"You have beautiful children, Olivia. You should guide them now, so they can guide you later." The older woman said, before giving a small mirth filled chuckle. She then became serious as she said, "The darkness has yet to leave, the abyss seeks to consume you." With that, the woman, Carolyn watched the skies, admiring the sun without staring.

Olivia did not like the warning, it felt like she had eaten rocks.


	2. Hero Souls Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of this.

* * *

**~~Overview~~ **

* * *

The boys were three now. By now their personalities were bared to the world. The simplest explanation would be a comparison of them to fire. Mikumo a wildfire, and Izuku a lit oil lantern. 

Mikumo tended to be a bit much, never really sitting still, seemingly on the move. He was so much more social, speaking back at adults in broken sentences or reaching to be carried when possible. Always looking for more, fussing when he wanted more food, or his pull-up was wet. Most of all, you could not ignore him with his happy grin, clumsily running and making himself the center of attention so people can see his favorite hero: The Giant Hero, Atlas.

In comparison, Izuku could usually be found in either the library reading, his room sleeping, or outside sleeping. He was capable of normal speech, and slightly more intelligent. His body wasn't strong enough to move very far, so whenever he needed to leave the church-turned-home, he was carried. When he moved on his own, it was slow and shaky, unsteady and infirm. He needed to take special medication to help regulate absorption of his vitamins, minerals, and other, as they seem to be vanishing for the most part instead of building his body. Izuku didn't like the medicine or being the focus of attention. He was a shy kid that just wanted to read books and play with his Endeavor action figure.

That's just how the kids were. Years had passed and not much has changed. The kids are five, Mikumo and Izuku are school age. Olivia and Hisashi are debating on moving from the repurposed church close to the Great Oak Settlement and moving to one of Japan's cities. On one hand, moving would mean that the kids would definitely receive a higher education, see what Japan has to offer, and even make friends. On the other, Olivia would never be able to leave the new home without an escort, Hisashi would need to get a second job to afford the housing. Eventually, they reach a compromise. The twins can stay with Olivia in the Great Oak Settlement while Hisashi lays the ground work, and looks into housing. Decided, he gives his family a tight hug, peppers the twins in forehead kisses, and kisses his wife goodbye.

One might think it's a bad idea to leave two children with a blind person. Who's to say? In this instance, Olivia has plenty of help, some notable examples:  
•Carolyn the Handmaid  
•Dorethea, one of the sisters originally from Anor Londo before Pontiff Sulyvahn invaded and killed Pontiff Domnall and began his oppressive rule of the Clergy.  
•Palamedes, Tristan, and Galahad of the Starburst guard when they were around.  
•Greirat, the humble rogue.  
•Ludleth...

Olivia had plenty of help. She never had to fear for her children.  
___________  
It was Christmas time, and the Midoriyas were celebrating with family and friends. Though Hisashi was running late, many had shown up. There was Carolyn and Ludleth, the grandparent figures of the group, Orbeck, Karla, and their two kids, Cornyx and his apprentice, Greirat, Andre, the siblings Vort and Vanessa, Dorethea. Half of the Sunburst Guard came, Palamedes and his wife and child, Galahad and his two daughters, Tristan and his wife, Hawkwood and his Wolf Noir, and Percival. Last but not least to make it, Hisashi's sister Midoriya Inko. 

Unsurpsingly some couldn't make it. Atlas, less known as Yhorm was too big, but was there in spirit. The Relentless hero, Judge G, or also known as Ludyx Gundyr was called in, some guy with a passive goat mutation had gotten drunk, and is using his fire quirk and a pitchfork he found to terrorize others, shouting how he is king and wanted his family back. 

The other Starburst guard either couldn't or wouldn't come. Gareth was not the sort to celebrate, preferring duty over revelry. Ywain had a family, and extended family to spend holidays with. Lionel dragged Sagramore and Lionel into visiting a few orphanages, and Ector had a aunt who had no one else.

The children, how they enjoyed this Christmas. Shame it was the last one before everything really went sideways.

Focusing on the boys' fifth Christmas, all the children played, the kids currently playing freeze tag. Brenda was supervising the game of freeze tag while the younger kids played. She was exercising her pyromancy to quickly catch attention and decisions as referee. Karlos and Leya were fighting with wooden rods, Karlos losing as he was a untrained sorcerer against a semi-trained knight in close combat. Addisia, Aleya, Arisa, and the twins were the ones playing freeze tag.

After freeze tag, there was a board game tournament where some of the adults played too. Ludleth was the undisputed board game champion, once more. Hawkwood let the kids play with Noir, the so serious looking wolf feeding on the attention. Noir seemed to like these kids. 

The adults took turns to speak about something important to themselves. Ludleth spoke of the two sons of the king, two boys he eventually saw as his own. Carolyn spoke of her sisters that she misses dearly. Cornyx spoke of his apprentice who is keeping Pyromancy alive. Orbeck spoke of his family, the thing that matters more than Sorcery. Karla agreed, her children above all else, and husband just as beloved. 

Andre valued peace, in memory of his friend and mentor. Greirat valued his second chance. Vort and Vanessa finally decided that beloved family above all else, including freedom or duty. The Sunburst guard, where Hawkwood valued his makeshift and biological families, Palamedes agreeing. Galahad also agreed, along with Tristan. Dorethea cherished the twins, glad she has a second chance after what happened to her younger brother.

As for Midoriya Inko? She was grateful her brother finally settled down, gave her two nephews to love. Before, he never could commit. He would string along the hearts of poor girls, and women as he got older, not being able to stick with one for whatever reason. The kids shared some of their things they found important. Mikumo speaking for both, that family was important and that they loved their mom the most. Brenda was grateful Cornyx was basically her other dad, and always had time for her. Leya and Aleya were grateful they still had their dad. Addisia was grateful for her parents, while her brother Karlos grateful for Sorcery. Everyone just stared at him about that before leaving it as it.

After talk of gratefulness of things, they sat down to eat the spread prepared by many of them. Dinner was wonderful, ultimately to be interrupted by a asian, curly black haired male of average build. A man smelling of soap, a stiff walk, and arriving at the tail end of his family's Christmas party.

"Sorry I'm late, Olivia!"


End file.
